fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Anton
Anton & Milli is a playable character in Doom Dome Battle and its sequel. Description Anton and Millie are two regular humans who found each other in the wreckage of the world. Anton was a father of a young girl who got abducted by the extraterrestrials. Millie on the other hand saw her parents get eaten by mutants right in front of her, after they made sure she was safe. The two found comfort in each other, despite Millie not knowing about Anton's daughter. They work together and try to survive the hardest situations. Anton ends up adopting Millie so they can start a new family together, something they both wanted. Gameplay Anton and Millie are a duo character who work together during fighting. Anton is the main person in control making the character of slightly below average speed, but with more strength. He attacks using his ax. Milli is on his back and will often assist him during battle. All the moves performed by Milli are much faster than when Anton swings his ax, although Milli doesn't deal as much damage. Their Doom Attack is Zombie Apocalypse. When initiated zombies suddenly start to come and run from nowhere. Anton & Milli destroy the zombie's while the opponent gets eaten alive by them. If it KO's them it will reveal the body teared up by the zombies. Story Doom Dome Battle The first time Anton was seen he was trying to get out of the dome as it lowered on the ground, but he stopped trying when he saw it would only mean his death. He figured he could escape be going underwater and swim underneath. He was suddenly attacked by demons, but saved by Jersey Devil, of whom Anton is a fan, who afterwards accompanied him to the pier. Once they arrived there Anton said goodbye to Jersey Devil and wished him good luck on his journey. When he walked the pier he noticed a small girl being attacked by Fluffy Buffy. He said her to climb on his back and together they fought and defeated Fluffy Buffy. The girl revealed herself to be Millie and that Fluffy Buffy had attacked her several times. Anton asked what she was doing her, only to learn that her parents were eaten by mutants. Anton suggested getting out by swimming in the water, but Millie said the water was infected and would turn him into a mutant as well. Together they tried to find another way out. They tried to get off the pier, but due to an earthshock the pier broke partly, leaving them unable to escape. They eventually found a boat on boarded it, with the intention to reach land without having to touch the water. While sailing the Lake Lucas Monster emerged from the water and attacked them. Luckily they defeated it and used its neck to walk back on land. In the side story of Urgh, they encounter Urgh and fight him only to realize afterwards that he means no harm. They leave him be and continue their journey. They later encounter Lucius and Fakir. They get into a small argument which leads to them fighting Fakir, who in the end realizes that he was wrong to judge them. They later were joined by Red and stayed safe at a location. They do so when suddenly Pixel appears and wants to fight them. Pixel defeats all of them until Lucius returns with Bibo, the latter defeating Pixel who flees afterwards. At the end of it all, Anton decides to adopt Milli and care for her like his own daughter. Doom Dome Battle 2 With the return of Anton's lost daughter Taïsha, tension rises between them. Mission Alpha With Anton having been killed, Milli is left all alone in Wildefort. She has grown however into a young adult, and made friends with Taïsha who came back from space to search for her father. Sharing their lost and grief they became best friends and semi-leaders of the rebellion against Pyrotic. Milli goes along on a quest with Alpha to destroy Popobot, who is patrolling inside of the wall. References *Anton and Milki on Joel and Ellie from The Last of Us as well as Lee Everett and Clementine from The Walking Dead respectively. **This also can be seen in their Doom Attack in which they call upon a horde of zombies. *However their relationship with each other resembles that of Zaraki Kenpachi and Yachiru from Bleach. *Their alternate costume is based on Ferra & Tor from Mortal Kombat X. Gallery Anton & Milli.png|Anton & Milli Anton & Milli - Swap.png|Palette Swap Anton & Milli - Alt.png|Alternate Costume: Guardian & Skull Girl Anton&MilliProfile.png|Profile Milli.png|Milli as she appears in Mission Alpha Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Alive Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Doom Dome Battle Character